


X MD SNK

by Hessefan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: 10 microdrabbles Levi/Armin/Historia, para Nikola :)
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Levi, Armin Arlert/Levi, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Levi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	X MD SNK

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DakinySaskya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DakinySaskya/gifts).



> **Disclaimer** : Desde ya que Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.  
>  **Dedicatoria** : A la hermosa de Nikola Ackerman (Dakinysaskya) quien me mandó un regalito via Wester Union por mi cumpleaños. Me sentía en deuda con ella y este es el resultado.  
>  **Nota/Explicación** : El título se debe a que son 10 micro-drabbles (de momento son 10, pero puedo seguir sumando más a la lista si la musa me acompaña). Tengo una recopilación de microcuentos y siempre quise hacer algo así (lo he hecho en este y en otros fandoms). Es una actividad que para mí resulta ser muy gratificante. En teoría esto se llama tabla de frases. Supongo que la idea en general debe haber surgido de los microcuentos o minificción (de ahí a que yo los llame micro drabbles), les sugiero que busquen en internet de que se trata. No tienen un orden, o sea, están de acuerdo a como se me fueron ocurriendo, pero no tienen relación entre sí.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

**1) Levi x Historia.**

Historia era intocable; no había hombre (e incluso mujer) que dudara de su belleza, pero esta era inalcanzable. ¿Qué hombre apuesto y de buen pasar económico sería el afortunado rey? Bueno, nadie lo sabía, pero Historia tenía su príncipe azul, uno que se escabullía como un ladrón para adentrarse en sus aposentos. Quizás no era el hombre más apuesto y acaudalado del mundo, pero sin dudarlo era su rey sin corona.

**2) Levi x Armin.**

Esa noche Levi descubrió que Armin poseía un toc de lo más curioso. El chiquillo necesitaba contabilizar desde insumos hasta bajas en el ejército, lo que no resultaba necesario era acomodarlos por orden alfabético. Se quedó a su lado viendo como perdía horas de su vida en esa noble tarea. De golpe el sargento dejó de sentirse un bicho raro, no era el único allí con aficiones extrañas.

—Eres peor que Erwin —dijo el sargento— o lo serás. —Armin no supo si tomarlo como un cumplido o una ofensa, pero de igual forma le sonrió cálidamente.

**3) Levi x Armin.**

Tenían tinta en la camisa rasgada, las hojas que tanto trabajo les había costado apilar por páginas desperdigadas en el suelo. Ya ni el mueble estaba en su lugar. El rechinar alertó a más de uno, pero todos sabían de forma tácita que cuando el sargento le pedía ayuda burocrática a Armin lo mejor era no interrumpirlos. Jean lo hizo una vez, preocupado por lo que parecían ser golpes y desde entonces le quedó el trauma. Cuenta la leyenda de que nunca pudo mirar a Armin con los mismos ojos. Eso por no escuchar los consejos de Mikasa.

**4) Levi x Armin.**

Cuando Armin tenía un plan o una idea cosquillaba su mente no había nada ni nadie que lo parase, al menos hasta que el sargento probó cerrarle la boca de un beso; eso sí funcionó. Desde entonces Armin teme abrir la boca y decir lo que piensa, en especial cuando hay gente alrededor. En especial cuando Levi está a su alrededor.

**5) Levi x Historia.**

No importaba si era Christa o Historia, su pasado la había marcado y era quien era gracias a ello. No importaba tampoco tener una corona en la cabeza, que la gente la llamase reina. Ella seguía arrastrando consigo los mismos fantasmas de siempre. Solo puede sentirse plena las pocas veces que el sargento va a visitarla. Ahí es ella sin vestimentas, sin máscaras; en esos instantes no le importa si es Historia o Christa, solo es una muchacha más enamorada del hombre incorrecto. Y eso la hace sentir viva, aunque duela.

**6) Levi x Armin.**

Hablaba como él, incluso tomaba el café de la misma manera. Levi podía ver un mini Erwin en Armin, era como un espejismo pasajero, a veces era como tenerlo resucitado, en especial cuando utilizaba ese tono condescendiente. Solo había un problema: no era Erwin por mucho que quisiera tenerlo vivo. Lo positivo de todo aquello es que era muy joven todavía. Un par de años más, se decía Levi, y se olvidaría de las promesas, incluso de los rangos y de la diferencia de edad.

**7) Levi x Historia.**

No quería comer, pese a su estado avanzado de gestación, pese a que debía cuidar esa criatura en su vientre, Historia se rehusaba a probar bocado y no parecía haber nadie dispuesto a hacerle cambiar de parecer. Hasta que apareció él, alertado por la novedad. Un par de palabras “dulces” al estilo tan particular del sargento fueron suficiente para hacerle reír y de paso probar bocado. No todos los días se le aparecía Levi con una caja de bombones y con un imperativo “come o te los hago comer por el culo”. Siempre tan amoroso.

**8) Levi x Historia.**

Le gustaba mancillar de alguna manera todo lo que él odiaba; no solo a los cerdos del culto, ni a la imagen impoluta de la reina. Gustaba pecar de la manera en la que lo hacía porque podía ver que Historia disfrutaba de ese trato, podía ver en sus ojos todo el cansancio por simular algo que en verdad no quería ser. En esos momentos ella no era una reina, era simplemente la amante de un tipo de dudosa reputación, de un ladrón de los barrios bajos. Sentía que en esos momentos de éxtasis valía la pena vivir.

**9) Levi x Armin x Historia.**

El sudor se entremezclaba, pero Levi no podía sentir asco. El sonido de sus voces, gemidos guturales, era un aliciente. Qué si estaba mal o bien; para él era lo de menos. Lo que durase el encuentro buscaría la manera de estimularlos y satisfacerlos. Casi siempre era Historia quien marcaba el ritmo, pero era Armin quien finalizaba el encuentro cuando ya no tenía más voz para clamar el nombre de los otros dos. Para Levi enseñarles a gozar había sido un logro, y que lo hicieran con él, un milagro.

**10) Levi x Armin.**

Se deshacía como arena entre los dedos, de él solo quedaban cenizas, ¿por qué Armin siempre tenía que ser tan extremista? Muchos lo juzgaban de débil, aquellos que no lo conocían eran incapaces de ver tras su apariencia. Levi no había conocido a nadie tan suicida como Armin, a nadie tan capaz de darlo todo, incluso su vida, por los demás. Solo quedaba penar su muerte y vanagloriar sus logros, pero nada de eso lo traería de vuelta a su lado. Armin todavía era joven y tenía un futuro brillante por delante.

**FIN**


End file.
